


Partners in Crime

by Clone13



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clone13/pseuds/Clone13
Summary: An old phone rings in the Doctor's Tardis, on the other end is Wilfred Mott asking The Doctor for help one last time.
Relationships: Donna Noble/Shaun Temple, Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor / Wilfred Wott, Thirteenth Doctor/Donna Noble, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor sat alone on the stairs of the TARDIS. Her fam were somewhere else on the ship entertaining themselves. She had needed time alone.

She didn't really understand why, she had spent the last 6 months alone in a Judoon Prison. However after a few hours of them around her, she needed her space. Being alone all that time in her head, had broken her more than she ever dared admit. 

She hated being alone, and after everything the Master had shown her there had been too much to dwell on. Too much hurt.

This was the first calm she had had since. Her adrenaline had been keeping her going through her escape and the last few hours in the TARDIS. Now though the adrenaline had faded and she felt shaky.

"Doctor?" Yasmin's calm voice broke her out of her turmoil of thoughts.

"Yaz, I'm okay, it's just a lot being around people again. More than I expected." The Doctor sighed. She was shocked by her own honesty. She had tried so hard to keep her companions at bay from her emotions. She knew it had caused resentment but it was her natural response.

"It's not that. I mean I understand you need time but we found a phone in the library, and it's ringing. It's got a whole bunch of missed calls. We thought it might be important." Yaz mumbled quickly.

Yaz felt bad she couldn't imagine how hard that time imprisoned had been on The Doctor. She knew enough about solitary confinement to know how detrimental it was on someones psyche. She tried not to show her surprise by the vulnerable honesty that she was showing. 

The Doctor looked at her, silent for a moment, her eyes tiered then they sparkled again. This was what she needed a mission, an adventure this would remind her she was The Doctor.

She jumped up from the step, "Show me." 

Yaz couldn't help but smile at seeing the fire return to the Doctor. She grabbed Yaz's hand and they began to move quickly through the halls of the TARDIS.

The library was silent when they entered, Graham and Ryan were playing a game of ping pong. 

"What are you doing?" Yaz sighed upon seeing them.

"What? We didn't know how long you'd be." Graham quickly replied, setting his bat down.

"How you feeling Doc?" Ryan smiled.

"Better, yeah, now where's this phone?" The Doctor quickly replied.

Ryan pointed over at the table. The doctor quickly jogged over picking up the flip phone. 

"Who's is it? Did someone who used to travel with you leave it?" Yaz asked. 

Yaz had so many questions about the people who had used to travel with the Doctor. She never told them much though, just vague stories. It scared Yaz sometimes to think that she was maybe just another one in the ever revolving door of people who traveled with the Doctor.

She couldn't understand how anyone could ever could go back to the real world after time on the TARDIS. Yes things were sometimes horrifying and scary but the wonder of the universe made up for it. 

The doctor was staring at the phone, for a moment Ryan was scared she might faint. 

"Yeah." she replied quietly, picking up the phone. 

For a moment she nearly asked the three of them to leave. She hated to admit it but she was scared to call. Hearing from old companions often meant something bad had happened and seeing them in pain broke her more than anything else. 

Before any of them could say anything else she hit the redial. The three of them slowly leaned in eager to hear who this old companion was.

"Hello, Doctor is that you." An elderly male voice answered after only two rings.

"Hi Wilfred, I might sound a little different but yeah it's me." The Doctor replied.

"You've changed haven't you? I knew when I saw you at the wedding, I knew you something was wrong." Wilfred garbled out.

"I'm okay. Just different." The Doctor said through a sad smile.

"Doctor, it's Donna, we need your help."

"When? Where?" The Doctor replied instantly.

"Our House, April 14th 2020." 

"I'll be there in a minute." The Doctor replied, hanging up the phone. She stared down at it for a moment before meeting the eyes of her companions.

"Okay, go on ask your questions?"

"Who's Donna?" Ryan asked first.

"She used to travel with me. She was my best friend." The Doctor said with a small smile. 

"Was?" Yaz asked. 

"Yes, I..I had to wipe her memory of me. To save her." The Doctor replied through gritted teeth.

"And who's this Wilfred?" Graham asked.

The Doctor laughed slightly, "He's her granddad,"

"Oh okay." Graham replied a little haughtily.

The Doctor smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Let's go then." The Doctor smiled.

The three of them followed behind her as she rushed back to the control room. 

"Can't believe we're gettin to meet another person that travelled with her." Ryan buzzed to Yaz.

"We met Jack."

"Barely." Ryan laughed

"I wonder what they are like?" Yaz pondered. "Do you think they are like us?"

"Nah, we're clearly better." Ryan teased back.

"Do you think she'll say we were her best friend when we leave?" Yaz replied.

Ryan gave her a strange look.

"Sorry, it's just weird to think that other's have been here you know. That others will replace us." Yaz sighed.

"It's not like that though. We just gotta enjoy the time we do have together. I mean we can't do this forever." Ryan replied.

"I suppose not." Yaz quietly replied.

She did in a way want to be travelling with the Doctor her whole life, she knew though she still wanted a life on earth. A life with her family, where she had a successful career.

Yaz watched as the Doctor whizzed around the control panel sending them flying through time and space. 

The Doctor had played it off but she couldn't imagine how painful it must have been to erase Donna's memories to lose her forever. She wanted to ask what the circumstances were, how she could make sure it never happened to her.

Yaz couldn't help but stare at The Doctor as she buzzed around, muttering to herself. She was excited and terrified to meet these people. She wanted to know what the doctor had been like with them but also was scared at what truths she might realise in the process, what it meant to be left behind.

The TARDIS came to its juddering halt. The Doctor took a deep breathe, closing her eyes for a moment as she parked the TARDIS. She returned her face to its bubbliness as she turned back to her companions. 

She headed for the door without a word throwing it open before she could think too hard about what she was about to walk into.

She was shocked by how much the street still looked the same, she stared at the door ahead. The very doorstep she had cradled Donna's body on in the rain. Visiting places and finding them the same always unsettled her. That's why she kept moving, she didn't want security.

She could feel the other three flanking her as she stood staring.

"You alright Doc?" Graham asked gently.

"Yeah, just been a while." The Doctor shrugged. She turned locking the TARDIS quickly.

"Shall we?" she said before any more questions could be flung her way.

The Doctor marched to the front door, and rang the doorbell.

The door slowly opened to reveal Wilfred Mott standing before her, a walking stick in one hand. He slowly looked her up and down, a smiling spreading across his tiered face.

"Love the new coat, doc." he smiled.

Wilfred pulled her into a weak hug, as they released he glanced at the others.

"These are my friends, Graham, Yaz and Ryan." The Doctor explained.

"I'm glad you've got some company." Wilfred replied, "Come on in."

Wilfred turned, shuffling back down the corridor, The Doctor hesitated for the briefest second before following behind him, the other three close behind, shutting the door behind them.

The Doctor glance around as they came into the kitchen, where Wilfred was putting on the kettle.

"She's not here." Wilfred smiled, setting the kettle down.

"It was Sylvia I was worried about." she smiled, "That woman still terrifies me."

Wilfred laughed, "She'd be glad to hear it."

Wilfred looked her up and down again, this time a little sadly. 

"I wondered how you'd change after I last saw you. Can't say I was expecting this, or to see you again really." Wilfred sighed.

"I've changed a few times since we last saw each other." The Doctor replied.

"Have you been happy though?" Wilfred asked

"For the most part." she replied.

Wilfred smiled, "A typical vague you answer."

"So you are vague with everyone, good, I don't feel so hurt now." Graham teased.

"Alright, no need to gang up on me." The Doctor huffed.

Wilfred reached out to take the tray of mugs and biscuits across but Yaz quickly stepped in carrying it for him across to the kitchen table.

The five of them sat, and a serious mood settled across them.

"So, how's Donna?" The Doctor asked, glancing at the photo of her and her husband on the fridge smiling.

"It's complicated Doc." Wilfred sighed. "After the wedding everything was fine, the money changed everything for the two of them. Then Donna had Evie that's when things started to turn."

"In what way?" The Doctor said gently, instinctively reaching out to take one of Wilfred's hands in hers.

"It started when she was born, like that time with the Master she collapsed, said her head was hot, she was getting visions." 

The Doctor could feel the others bristle beside her as Wilfred said the Master's name.

"I see you've had a run in with him too." Wilfred sighed, looking between them.

The Doctor shook her head slightly, her body tensing.

"I thought it was a blip you know, cause she was fine again, then last year it happened again, and it keeps happening." Wilfred explained.

"Did anything happen a year ago?" 

"Evie and Donna they were away in Sheffield there was an alien sighting. At first I thought that's what had done it. Then I spoke to Evie." Wilfred continued. "I was babysitting, and she'd been drawing these pictures."

Wilfred motioned over to a pile on the kitchen worktop. The Doctor jumped up rushing over to pick them up.

She began to flick through them as Wilfred watched her.

The pictures were of various aliens, of Pompeii burning, the TARDIS, and lastly a golden light hovering over a young girl in a bed. The Doctor turned the last one to Wilfred.

"Did she say anything about this one?" 

"I asked where she saw those things and she said a golden light showed her. That she could see it in her mum too." Wilfred sighed.

"What is that Doctor?" Yaz asked.

"Is that what came out of you that night?" Ryan added.

The Doctor touched her hand to her head. 

"Where are Evie and Donna now?" The Doctor said ignoring Yaz and Ryan.

"Donna is unconscious in hospital. I think Evie has been telling her about her memories. I tried to tell her not to but I didn't know how to explain it to her." Wilfred replied.

"I need to see her and Evie. I promise Wilf, I will fix this." The Doctor said.

"I trust you will." He smiled, "Evie is coming round this afternoon, while her dad sees Donna."

"Good." The Doctor nodded, turning away from them.

She was terrified what this meant for Evie. When she had wiped Donna's mind she had thought she was a time lord, now she didn't even know what she was. How much of her was in Evie since her regeneration energy had found her that night.

She felt a deep guilt, she should have kept a closer eye on Donna, should have protected her. She wondered if Evie was like Donna, if Donna had subconsciously named her after Evelina. She had so many questions swirling around her mind, not lest of all what did a child with some of her in them mean.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor wandered around the kitchen, she was juddery with nerves. Wilfred was still sitting at the table speaking to Graham. The two of them were riffing off each other, The Doctor smiled as she saw Ryan roll his eyes at Yaz.

Ryan and Yaz slowly got up leaving them to their stories, and came over to The Doctor.

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked quietly.

"I just want to see Evie, see what I can do." The Doctor replied. 

"What was that golden light?" Yaz asked.

She could see The Doctor freeze up immediately at the question. Despite everything that had happened with The Master she still wasn't speaking to them. They still didn't even know what The Master had showed her. Yaz knew it had hurt her, but she wouldn't open up about it.

"It was regeneration energy." The Doctor sighed.

"Like what changed you from a man to a woman?" Ryan asked.

The doctor nodded, staring down at the floor.

"Why would that target Evie?" Yaz asked.

"I had to wipe Donna's mind as she absorbed some of my regeneration energy, she became part time...part me. It would have killed her if I had let her keep my knowledge." The Doctor explained.

It hurt to remember that loss. Donna had been her best friend and wiping her memory still stung no matter how many years past, or how well she seemed to have been doing. 

"So Evie has inherited some of that Time Lord energy?" Yaz asked.

The Doctor froze again slightly, Yaz watched her carefully. She wondered if whatever issue she had about Time Lord energy was to do with The Master. 

"So that regeneration energy left you and found her, cause she has part of you?" Ryan added. 

"That's what I'm thinking." The Doctor replied, glancing over at Wilfred and Graham who had stopped their conversation to listen to their conversation. The Doctor met eye contact with Wilfred, a guilt overwhelmed her. She knew that a large part of why she never looked back was this guilt that always overwhelmed her. Leaving companions always hurt but she was also always just happen they had the option to leave, the alternative was worse.

"I'm sorry Wilfred, for all of this." The Doctor sighed.

"It's not your fault, you did more for us for Donna than anyone." Wilfred replied.

The Doctor was about to reply when the doorbell rang, all of them started. 

"You should stay in here, I'm not sure what Shaun will think seeing you all." Wilfred mumbled, and moved slowly away into the hall.

The Doctor after he left quickly moved towards the window to peer out, followed quickly by the others.

They all stared out through the slates of the blinds. Shaun stood at the door, he looked exhausted, beside him, holding his hand stood an eight year old girl. She was radiant, her eyes bright, her hair although brown definitely had a ginger tinge to it. She was smiling and talking away to her dad, seemingly oblivious to his stress.

Wilfred opened the door, causing Shaun to smile for the first time. 

"Thank you so much for looking after her Wilf." Shaun said. 

"Of course, no problem, give my love to Donna." Wilfred replied.

Shaun gave a small nod, his eyes brimming with tears suddenly. He bent down giving Evie a kiss on the head, he then turned her to look at him.

"Be good for your Grandad, sweetie." He said.

Evie gave a cheeky wee smile. "I will Daddy." 

"Good girl." he whispered, kissing her head again, he slowly got up. Wilfred took Evie's hand and the two of them waved goodbye as Shaun climbed back into his car.

Wilfred said something to Evie, who giggled and the two turned back into the house.

The Doctor could feel the nervous energy buzzing through her as she turned and moved away from the window. She could feel the fam flanking her as she moved to stand forward.

The kitchen door opened and Evie walked in. She didn't look surprised at seeing these four strangers in her Grandad's kitchen.

"Evie, these are some of my friends." Wilfred said appearing behind her.

"Oh I know. Hello Doctor." Evie smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor stood on the planet of Gallifrey. The suns were high in the sky, around her were people going about their daily business, children running and playing. She couldn't help but let out a sob at seeing it like this.

She could see herself running with the master. Both still children, having fun, no anger or bitterness there yet.

She felt a pulse pass through her, feeling lightheaded. What was going on? How was she here?

A fear gripped her, what if she was still stuck in the matrix. The master out there causing chaos, killing people. 

She spun and saw Evie standing in the middle of the street. She was gawking, looking at everything with such wonder.

She turned to look at The Doctor and smiled, giving a little wave.

The Doctor knew what was happening then, she steadied herself, and pushed Evie out of her mind slowly and gently.

The Doctor swayed slightly as she refocused on the kitchen she was standing in. Evie was crouched down, her hands over her ears, Wilfred kneeling beside her. Yaz had her hand on her shoulder.

"Doctor?" she said gently "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, then immediately swayed.

Yasmin's arms were there in an instant to steady her. 

"I'm alright," she insisted, steadying herself. 

She gave Yaz's hand a quick squeeze then moved off to crouch down beside Evie.

"You are going to be okay, you might just feel a little woozy." The Doctor explained.

Evie looked up at her, her eyes bright, despite her paleness.

"That's Gallifrey?" she gasped out.

"Where did you learn to do that?" The Doctor asked, "You shouldn't be able to do that."

"Give her a minute." Wilfred insisted. 

Graham came over with a glass of water, as Wilfed slowly helped Evie stand, and then to sit at the kitchen table. 

The Doctor turned, pacing slightly, as Wilfred comforted Evie, letting her nausea pass.

"What was that?" Ryan whispered, glancing at the grandfather and granddaughter.

"She used a sort of telepathy to go into my mind, to look for memories of Gallifrey." The Doctor replied in a hushed but angry tone.

"Like what the master did?" Yaz asked in shock.

"She can do that?" Graham pondered, giving the girl the side eye.

"I didn't have a defence up, I didn't think she, she shouldn't have been able to." she hissed back.

"I need to lie down." Evie said too Wilfred.

The Doctor spun to look at them.

"No, we need to talk about this." She insisted, coming up to Evie.

"I feel so tiered." Evie mumbled.

"I'm not surprised, telepathy takes a lot out of you, especially when you force your way into someone else's mind without permission." 

"Doc please, let her rest." Wilfred begged.

"I need to know first, when did this start Evie?" The Doctor continued.

"We were in Sheffield, me and mum. We were asleep and I was woken by this light, this golden energy coming through the window. It was hovering over mum, then it seemed to realise I was awake and it just rushed into me. I just saw all these strange, bizarre things I never could have imagined. It awoke something in me." Evie explained.

"That's enough Doc." Wilfred insisted this time, seeing Evie's eyes droop.

The Doctor pulled away, as Wilfred lead Evie away to her bedroom.

"So is that energy dangerous, will you have to wipe her memory like Donna?" Ryan asked.

"I don't understand, it doesn't make sense," she sighed, "She shouldn't be this stable with this many timelord memories, this much of whatever the hell I am in her." 

Yaz gave The Doctor a curious look, Graham looked very concerned about this outburst.

"Also she couldn't just know how to do telepathy, it takes training." The Doctor continued ranting.

"Could that be what she was doing to Donna? Using telepathy?" Graham asked, glancing down the hall to check Wilfred wasn't on his way back.

"Could telepathy have caused her collapses?" Yaz added.

"She must have know doing that would hurt her Mum, and even if she didn't after the first time she would have known." The Doctor said.

"She's just a kid." Yaz argued.

"I need to see Donna. If she is not going to give me answers I need to find them." The Doctor huffed. 

She turned away from her companions and began marching away. Yaz rushed after her.

"I'm coming with you." She said, and turning back to the others, "Let Wilfred know where we've gone."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing?" Yaz shouted as they got in the TARDIS, the door closing behind them.

The Doctor froze with her back to Yaz halfway to the control panel.

"I'm doing what's best for my friend," she replied barely above a whisper.

Yaz marched up to her, grabbing her arm and forcing her to turn to look at her. The Doctor didn't meet her eyes.

"Don't do this, you have barely spoken to us since we rescued you, you need us, I can see you hurting," Yaz argued.

"The master showed me something about my past," The Doctor said.

"It won't change how we feel about you, you know that right?" Yaz said.

The Doctor gave her a sad smile. 

"It does change things, I thought I was something, but my whole past is a lie, I don't even know most of my past." The Doctor sighed.

"You're still you though. You're still the best person I know." Yaz insisted.

The Doctor scoffed.

Yaz suddenly shoved her, "You can't keep shutting me out. You left us, we thought you had died. I can't let that happen again."

The Doctor looked back at her, "I'm sorry Yaz." 

The Doctor sat down, her head falling into her hand, Yaz slowly sat down beside her.

"Donna was my best friend, we had so much fun together, she always called me out on my shit. And because of me, she got hurt. I've lost so many people Yaz. I say I don't look back because there is so much ahead to look forward to, but really it hurts to look back to remember them." The Doctor rushed out.

"But if you never look back you won't remember the good times." Yaz said, "I couldn't stand it if one day you just forgot about me."

"I could never." The Doctor smiled, nudging Yaz gently.

* * *

Graham and Ryan sat at the table in the kitchen when Wilfred came back his eyes brimming with tears. He looked exhausted.

"Where'd she go?" he asked.

"She went to check on Donna quickly," Graham explained.

Wilfred sighed and sank down into a seat. 

"She's the same but so different. She still has that rage burning beneath the surface." Wilfred said.

"Did you travel with her?" Ryan asked.

"I never travelled off Earth, I meet him a few times cause of Donna, then when the master was here." Wilfred wearily explained. 

"Has Donna ever had problems before this?" Graham asked.

"Not really, she always seems to miss the big things, even before the doctor," Wilfred said.

"She's going to help, you know that though," Ryan added.

"I hope so. I'm scared what this means for Evie if she's going to live her life missing out if I'm going to worry about her too." Wilfred continued

"We're going to protect your granddaughter," Graham added.

Wilfred gave a small nod, "I just need a minute," he said standing up and heading out the room.

Graham and Ryan watched him go, then looked back at each other before concerned.

"The Doctor's amazing," Ryan sighed, "But," he faltered.

"She leaves a lot of devastation behind. I mean the first day we met her, we lost your Nan," Graham agreed.

"She's different since she came back though isn't she. There seems to be something under the surface." Ryan said.

"I think it's whatever the master did to her, then she was just stuck thinking it over, she won't even tell us for how long," Graham sighed.

"I think we're all starting to see the cracks aren't we?" 

Graham looked out the window to see Wilfred in the garden. "Maybe that's what always happens, why people leave when the bad outweighs the good."

* * *

The Doctor and Yaz walked down the hospital corridor. The Doctor had blagged their way in with the psychic paper pretending to be specialists.

They paused when they got to the door into her room.

"Are you ready?" Yaz asked gently.

The Doctor nodded and put on that big smile of hers. "Yeah,"

And before Yaz could press her on it she was opening the door. The Doctor froze for a second seeing Donna lying there in the bed.

She quickly recovered though and picked up Donna's chart, flicking through it at lightning speed, she put it back and went to Donna's side.

She gently stroked a strand of Donna's hair out of her face, and then took her hand in hers. 

"I'm here," she whispered, kissing her hand gently.

The Doctor then placed her hands on either side of Donna's head it immediately took her back to that night in the TARDIS, holding her head as she sobbed for her to stop. Then collapsed. 

The Doctor carefully skimmed through Donna's memories looking for anything since that night in Sheffield. As she skimmed through seeing Evie obviously struggling with these new memories and trying to keep them from Donna.

Then he appeared. The Master. He was there in Donna's memories as a psychiatrist talking to Evie, once a week for 3 months.

The Doctor reeled back gasping.

"He was here." she gasped out.

"Who?" Yaz asked, rushing to her side and holding her hand, stroking it gently.

"The master," the doctor growled. "He was here with her, with Evie." 

She lept up to her feet, the world felt like it was spinning.

"How could he do this? How does he keep doing this?" The Doctor ranted. 

"It's okay," Yaz said gently.

"It's not okay, Yaz. I should have protected her, it was my job to protect her. I already failed her so much." The Doctor continued.

Yaz grabbed her hands stopping her from pacing. Yaz looked into her eyes.

"We are going to fix this." Yaz insisted. "Evie is a good person, we can fix whatever he did."

The Doctor gave Yaz a sad smile. "I hope so."


End file.
